Rose Decker
Biography Early Life Rose Decker was born to Jason and Regina Decker in Metropolis, Delaware towards the middle of March. Her father owned a small business repairing watches and timepieces while her mother taught at the local elementary school. Rose was an only child and her parents made enough money for a comfortable life. From an early age, Rose was put into gymnastics and dancing, both of which she excelled at. She also started figure skating as well, but not for competition. As she grew older, and she was in elementary school, she found that she enjoyed history and english. By the time she reached in High school, Rose was winning gymnastic and dance competitions. In addition to her other sports and activities, Rose tried out for and got a position on her school's cheerleading team after she was in middle school. When she was in the eighth grade, her powers developed and displayed themselves. It happened one night during a football game. She wanted the quarterback's throw to reach the wide receiver, but it was obvious that the throw was going to be an incomplete. However, as she stood there, jumping up and down, and wishing for the ball to reach the receiver, the ball curved and landed directly in the wide receiver's arms. Rose had an inkling that she had been the one to cause that and the next morning when she was able to inadvertently hear her parents' thoughts and learn that they had had a fight, she realized that something was wrong. She also learned that her parents had been fighting for years, but that they had kept a lot of it away from her, for fear of upsetting her, and because she was incredibly young. She decided that if she was able to hear people's thoughts, maybe she was able to influence them, and after listening to her parents' sides of the argument, became a silent, but powerful arbiter between them. While her parents didn't realize how exactly they had come to the conclusions that they had, the conclusions benefited the family as a whole. Her father stopped drinking as much as he did, and her mother stopped complaining as much as she did. Rose decided that she wanted to work on her powers and figure out just what exactly she could do and what her limitations were. She worked on them in secret, until her parents discovered what she could do, her freshman year of high school. The truth came out accidentally, and Rose didn't have the heart to telepathically influence her parents' minds. She decided that she had done that enough with their fights and giving them a happy home. It was up to them to see what they would do. As she hadn't expected, her parents behaved as though there had been no telepathic suggestions for a year and a half. Her father started drinking again, and her mother blamed the fact that their daughter was a mutant on her father. Rose thought that her mother was upset that she was a mutant, but found out that her mother was just concerned about Rose having to deal with prejudice and racism because she was a mutant. After the family bonded over the realization and truth, they decided that they would work together to shield Rose and the rest of them from any anti-Mutant sentiment. The best laid plans never survive contact with the enemy and when Rose was in her sophomore year in high school, she had her first boyfriend. After dating him for a solid six months, she confided in him that she was a mutant. He had said that he was okay with it, and he had been. A month or so later, they had broken up, and he had told everyone around the entire school campus that she was a mutant, making her the target of hateful comments by various students. It had been a horrible life, and one that she hadn't wanted to live at all. During this time, she found out that there was another mutant at her school, a boy by the name of Charles Drake Durant. Charles had powers, not like hers, but he had powers, which made him a target too. He stayed quiet however, refusing to let people know that he had them. He and Rose became friends however, and he helped her through the difficult time that she had at her school. Their personalities complimented each other perfectly. They became incredibly close. Massachusetts Academy Rose became one of the first students at the newly reopened Massachusetts Academy. As one of the first students, she had the best pick when it came to her room. Also as a side effect, she got to know the teaching staff the best, and when new students came to the school, sh was the one who helped get them acclimated. As a result, Rose became one of the most popular students at the school. This was similar to what she experienced in high school, before her mutant powers alienated her from the rest of her school. Part of the welcoming group, she was happy to find out that Drake would join her at the school. Drake introduced her to his new room mate, also a new student, Nikhil Patel. Powers It is important to note that the majority of these powers are not at their full strength. Rose has the potential to be an Omega Mutant, but is not yet. *'Telepathy:' Rose Decker can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Note that while she has these powers, not all of them are well developed and not all of them are able to be used to a wide degree. Her notable powers include: **'Telepathic Cloak:' Decker can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. **'Psychic Shadow:' Rose possesses the ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. She can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance that of a shadow. **'Mind Control:' Rose has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. **'Mind Possession:' Decker has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. **'Mind Alteration:' Rose has ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. **'Psionic Shield:' Decker has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. **'Telepathic Illusions:' She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. **'Mental Paralysis:' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mental Amnesia:' Rose can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **'Psionic Blasts:' Decker can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. **'Astral Projection:' Rose can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. **'Mind Transferal:' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. **'Mental Detection:' Rosecan sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. **'Psionic Firebird:' She has the ability to manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. *'Telekinesis:' Rose Decker possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts, create force fields and fire concussive psionic force blasts. By using her telekinesis to levitate herself, Rose can fly at incredible speeds. Note that while she has extremely powerful telekinesis, it is not overly well developed and as such is not able to be used to a wide degree. One day she will be able to create a micro black hole, and levitate an entire city. She will be able to sustain shields that can withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks. In addition, Rose's psionic fine-motor control allows her to manipulate matter on the sub-atomic level; demonstrating the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. As of right now, she has said powers, but to a lesser degree. *'Time Travel:' Rose possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with her ability to astral travel through astral projection, Rose can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. She does not have as good control over this power right now, as she is only able to move herself and others up to a few hours in either direction. **'Chronoskimming:' This ability allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This is accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. **'Chrono-Shield:' The unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline. This is a combination of Rose's telepathy and telekinesis. **'Psychometric Projections:' She has the ability to mentally project past events, but only if she was able to experience them. While she can do this through others, she is only able to do it if the person's memory of the event is incredibly detailed, meaning that the further back the memory goes, the harder it is for her to project a fully accurate re-enactment. This is a combination of Rose's telepathy and telekinesis. Category: MirrodinCategory:MutantsCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Massachusetts Academy